


The Angel and the Cop

by RandomZambi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the usual creatures, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Badass, Badass Reader, Cinnamon Roll Castiel, Confused Castiel, Confusion, Demons, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ghosts, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, I promise I'm still here, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Nothing more than touches for like 10 chapters, Reader-Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Seriously don't expect anything romantic for some time, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Stubborn Reader, Undercover, Vampires, castiel x reader - Freeform, just keep commenting and I might magically appear, platonic Sam Winchester/Reader with playful flirting, platonic dean winchester/reader with playful flirting, possibly, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomZambi/pseuds/RandomZambi
Summary: (Y/N) and Cas meet at a bar, both trying to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Fate so has it that a band of criminals decides to rob the place and, after some drunken mistake, the angel and the cop have no choice but to take action. Next thing she knows, (Y/N) has to deal with a whole new world of supernatural beings, hunting, and love? There's just something about that Castiel...





	1. A Fateful Encounter

It had been another long day for Castiel, one he reflected upon as he sat at the bar some hours past midnight. The bar, dark and dodgy as it was, would usually be cram packed with young party-goers, all having had a few too many drinks and living up to that status in their actions. There would be strangers making out in corners, people throwing up every five minutes and idiots who believed they were still sober enough to initiate normal conversation. The state and reputation of this bar were due to it being just about the only one that stayed open until morning in this part of the town. Thus Castiel sat, surrounded by some of the stupidest people he had ever seen, at the one place he could still get a decent drink. 

He pondered over the happenings of that day and the near-death experiences him, Sam and Dean had been through. It wasn’t unusual for the trio to run into danger, it was quite the opposite actually, but it still always called for a bottle of whiskey at the end of the day. What bugged Castiel most about that day was the answers they had once again failed to obtain. It frustrated him so much sometimes - feeling like he was chasing a carrot on a stick - that he almost missed the days he would blindly follow orders. The days before the apocalypse. The days before he met the Winchesters. 

Yet here he sat, somehow glad that those days were over. After all, if it hadn’t been for all those problems, he wouldn’t have made new friends, laughed along with humans, come to care for this world and feel the urge to protect it. For the first time in what he thinks maybe ever, he had been able to experience happiness, brief as those moments were. It was also in moments yet to come, that the angel would experience love, though he was still clueless to this future as he sipped his drink. Not family love as he had found with Sam and Dean, or appreciative love as he held for his father and the odd brother, but a romantic and lustful love which was still completely foreign to the seraph. 

The person he would realize that with was a girl named (y/n), who at that very moment sat beside him at the bar. (Y/n) was a complete stranger to Castiel as they both sat there, drowning their sorrows. Whether they ended up here through fate or coincidence, there they sat, ready for the moment their paths will cross. And that is where this story begins.

“Rough day?” questioned a voice to Castiel’s right. He looked up to find the source of the voice, a girl in her mid to late 20s staring pensively into an empty glass of whiskey. “You don’t know the half of it.” the seraph retorted. The woman snorted a small laugh as she motioned the bartender for a refill. “Yeh, guess I don’t”. 

Silence fell between the two once more while the (h/c) haired woman downed another glass of cheap alcohol. Just as (y/n) decided she wasn’t going to get much conversation out of the man beside her, he spoke up. “How about you? You seem to be in pain…” (y/n) raised an eyebrow at the man, who took a sideways glance of her.  
“It’s not your fault he died you know, but I’m sorry for your loss.” 

(Y/n) tuned to the shaggy-haired man in shock. “Excuse me?” She had complete and utter disbelief written on her face. “How the hell-“ She cut herself off from finishing that sentence. The situation was just too absurd. After all, she had only met this man maybe a minute ago. 

Castiel looked up to meet the woman’s eyes and was hit with a moment of realization. He remembered that time Dean had tried to get him with a prostitute, but she ran away crying when he talked about her emotions. After that, Dean had tried to teach him ‘people skills’ on how to interact with humans. It seems he’d gotten a little rusty spending all that time in heaven. 

The man let out a little cough and started mumbling something about body posture, experience, and instinct. Slowly (y/n) turned her barstool back towards the bar, but kept an eye on the strange guy in a trenchcoat. “Alright Hannibal, but I’m watching you.” 

Cas looked up from his embarrassed, hunched position as the awkward expression was replaced by a confused one. “I assure you, I am no cannibal. Why would you make such an assumption?” 

(Y/n) laughed and once again motioned for the bartender, this time to buy a beer. It wasn’t until she saw the angel’s furrowed eyebrows that she realized he was deadly serious. She leaned her elbow on the bar to look at him. 

“Well, for one, you’re a weirdo.” The man’s expression didn’t change at this comment, after all, he was more than used to being called weird by the hunter duo. “Also,” The girl continued, “you psychoanalyze people without their permission. That either puts you down as a Hannibal Lecter or a Sherlock Holmes, neither of which are the most trustworthy people.” If possible, the man’s confusion deepened. “I don’t understand either of those references.” 

This time it was (y/n) who was confused. “But you just said…” Castiel could almost see the gears ticking in her head. He couldn’t read her mind, but he could tell her emotions were all over the place. To say she was unstable was an understatement, thus why he had attempted to help her earlier in his own, flawed way. 

(Y/n)’s mouth opened as if she was going to say something when her gaze wandered past the angel to the back entrance of the bar, only ever used by staff. Her face took on a more hardened look. Where her (e/c) eyes were distrusting, yet soft and inviting as she spoke to Cas, they now looked cold and calculated, even holding a hint of aggression. The seraph whipped his head around just in time to see a group of men in masks entering the building, each holding a gun. 

Screams echoed through the bar as the four masked figures started shooting their rounds. The angel could tell that they hadn’t entered with any other purpose other than to wreak havoc. Before he could do anything he was pushed on to the floor by some force, the barstool toppling over as well in the process. He soon realized that force had been the young woman he had been talking to, now laying on top of him, thus protecting his body but also preventing him from getting up. 

When the shooting stopped, (y/n) swiftly rolled off the man and crawled up to the side of the bar, pulling trenchcoat with her. She wouldn’t let herself look at the bodies that now littered the floor or the blood splattered walls. Instead, she entirely focused on the people that were still alive, hidden under the tables or, from what she could hear, behind the bar. 

The four men split up, the first going to check the back of the bar and the storage for any more survivors. The second made his way to the booth area to intimidate the hiding, crying civilians. The third went behind the bar to do the same while the forth stayed where he was, marching up and down as he kept his eye on the few sitting in front of the counter. 

“Alright!” The fourth bellowed, revealing them to be not a man at all but a scarily muscular woman. “Now you’ve seen we’re serious, let’s do this quickly.” The seraph was torn, he had no idea what to do. He could easily take them out, but not before one of them realizing his attack and killing more people. Probably even teleporting wouldn’t be fast enough, and showing his true form was definitely out of the question if he wanted the innocent to stay alive. No, the best course of action was for him to stay and comply with their wishes, however much he hated it. If they were to start shooting again, only then would attacking be worth it.

(Y/n), on the other hand, was not thinking as rationally. At first definitely, as she didn’t want anybody to get hurt, she had no choice but to sit and do nothing. The leader of the group of criminals continued giving directions, telling people not to call the police, to hand over their money, for the staff to empty the till, all the usual robbery stuff. What she hated more than anything, however, is that these people took lives for the simple fun of it. She could tell they didn’t need the money with the weapons and specialized masks they had on them, they only wanted to cause fear, pain, and suffering. She had had more than enough of those three things and was not going to put up with any more.

That’s why, when the first person who had gone to scout the building returned, there to take her wallet, she did something stupid. As he approached her, gun aimed at her chest, she slowly reached for her wallet in her back pocket. Then, in one swift movement, she grabbed the gun from her coat with her other hand and shot the man square in the chest. 

That’s when the real fight broke out. Castiel teleported behind the bar and took down the man about to shoot the staff there. (Y/n) used the moment the leader of the four had been startled to shoot her too. However, just before she pulled the trigger she felt a burning pain in her arm, causing her to miss. She looked up and realized the person previously at the booths had rushed over to help. (Y/n)’s shot wasn’t in vain though as, although she had failed to kill the fourth criminal, there was blood seeping down their leg. As the burly woman took a moment to clutch her shin in pain and keep herself from falling, Mr. trenchcoat charged at booth man who was once again aiming his (poorly chosen) shotgun. The pair struggled for a moment until Cas’ angelic strength won over and he was able to stab the guy with his angel blade. If that thing could kill an angel, it was sure to kill a human. 

However, that moment of fighting was apparently a moment too long. The last of the criminals had gotten over the shock of the wound and was taking aim at the seraph. (Y/n), being the only one to notice in the sudden chaos, got up and ran over to the man. She got there just as the bullet was fired and, rather than hitting Cas, it buried itself deep between her ribs. 

A chocked cough came from her punctured lung as blood filled her mouth and exited through her parted lips. Quickly, the angel turned around and saw the woman’s body drop to the floor, unconscious. He noticed the criminal’s aimed gun and a sly smile. Within the blink of an eye, he stood behind her, blade to her throat. “What the-“ she started, eyes wide with astonishment. She didn’t get to finish that sentence, however, as the sharp edge slit her neck and she dropped dead to the ground. 

Castiel looked around at the people still cowering in their hiding spaces. “It’s okay.” He said in that low, raspy voice of his. “You’re safe now”. 

Apprehensively at first, people started to crawl out, terrified and shaken by what had just happened, by the things they had seen. It didn’t take long though for people to start running over to their friends who lay bloody on the ground, crying and screaming their names. Others started to pull out their phones and dialed 911 for police and ambulances. 

The seraph looked down at the woman who had taken a bullet for him. Nobody approached her or showed her any signs of recognition. He kneeled down to inspect her. Thankfully she was still alive, but her breathing was rapidly slowing down, as was her heart rate. Cas wasn’t sure what to do or what to think. The bullet wouldn’t have hurt him at all, so it didn’t make sense for this woman to save him. Even though obviously, she didn’t know that, but she also didn’t know him. From their short conversation earlier, he had thought she hated him or at the very least was afraid of him. Yet all throughout the attack, she had done what she could to protect him. 

He creased his eyebrows and tilted his head, as he always did when he was thinking. The woman’s actions reminded him of Sam and Dean whenever people got caught in the crossfire of their hunts. Even the whole aspect of hunting, as Cas had come to understand it, came from the desire to protect others. So could it be that this girl laying in front of him was like them? Her skills with a gun, her speed and her ability to get up and run even after being shot in the arm, Cas was heavily considering the fact that this girl may be a hunter. 

He didn’t allow himself to ponder for too long as he watched the life drain from her body. He decided that she needed to be questioned. If she was a hunter she might have some information the trio could use. With his mind made up he called Dean to meet him at the bar asap, and to bring the car. He picked up (y/n)’s body and made his way to the back door, leaving the chaotic masses behind.


	2. The Whole Gang is Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy!

After she was shot, (Y/n) felt cold, heavy, tired and scared. Her mind was all over the place, she couldn’t see or think, only feel. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, keeping her heart beating and her alive. The sting of the bullet wound and the blood seeping out was both unbearable and distant, like an afterthought. If she had been conscious she would have felt the arms that lifted her up and the hot leather of a car seat. She would have heard the voices talking, both men, both concerned but for completely different reasons. She would have felt herself being lifted back out of that car and being rehabilitated to a less than comfortable motel bed. What she did feel, however, was a sudden embrace of warmth fighting off the cold, the tiredness and the fear. It was like being submerged in a warm bath that just washed all the troubles away.

And then thoughts started to form in her head. Memories of herself, her family, her life, the shooting. She was starting to hear things from her surroundings. Men arguing, the thuds of footsteps, the opening of a beer bottle. She could feel the bed beneath her and she could smell the mustiness of the room.

But she did not open her eyes. This was not because she was unable to, but rather a conscious choice. After all, she was a field detective, it was a good chance to get some intel on the men and the place.

“What were you thinking Cas?” One voice said. This guy sounded angry like his associate had done something wrong.  
“Dean, calm down, I’m sure he has a reasonable explanation.” Another said. This one was a lot calmer, kinder, defending the man named Cas.

“A reasonable explanation?” The angry guy responded. “Damn it, Sam, I saw the place. There were scores of people there, at least 6 of which were dead. And he chooses to bring back some… some… pimp he just happened to take a liking to?” 

“Dean please-” The calmer voice tried to reason, before being interrupted.

“I did what I thought was best.” Said a third, gravelly voice. This one (Y/n) recognized. It was the man she had been speaking to at the bar. The one she had saved.

“This woman saved my life.” He continued. “Or at least she thinks she did. The way she acted in there, I thought she might be like you.” 

“Like us? As in a hunter?” The kind voice asked. His question must have been answered non-verbally as the angry guy, now sounding more desperate than anything spoke up once more. 

“But Cas, you’re.. well… you. Why didn’t you save those people? Why is she any better than the others?”

(Y/n) flinched internally. Her gut feeling fully agreed with angry man, of all the people to save, why her? Logically, however, she was sure all the others were dead, she had seen them die herself. If this Cas guy chose to save her, then doesn’t that mean she was the only one capable of being saved? Something definitely didn’t make sense. Angry man had said it himself, the people were dead. So why suggest that they could be treated? 

It was quiet for a moment before Cas spoke up again.  
“She’s awake.”

(Y/n)’s heart stopped a moment. How could he know that? She could feel the three sets of eyes on her as she lay dead still on the bed. Deciding she had no other choice, she slowly opened her eyes, pretending to just have regained consciousness. She slowly pushed herself up on her elbows to take a look at the three men. 

The first was, as she had anticipated, the man she had met at the bar. Shaggy-haired, wearing a trenchcoat and an intense expression plastered on his face. The only difference from when she had met him was that now his clothing was stained red with blood. 

The second was a monster of a man. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscular. He had almost shoulder length brown hair and wore a concerned look along with his plaid shirt and jeans.

The third seemed less trusting and looked at (y/n) apprehensively. He had sandy, short hair and wore a simple t-shirt with a jacket and jeans. Not surprisingly, (Y/n) trusted this man even less than he trusted her, which is why she made sure her arm lay next to the pocket where she kept her knife.

“Who are you?” She questioned, as she scanned the three men and the room for any sign of threats. 

“It’s okay, calm down.” The giant said while holding his hands up in front of him. “We’re not going to hurt you.” 

“Unless, of course, we decide we don’t like you, in which case we’ll send you right back to where you came from.” Said the sandy man, causing the gentle giant to shoot him an ugly glare.

“Dude. Really?”

“Come on Sam” Sandy retorted. “We have no clue who, or what she is. She could be some demon, or assassin, or worse: a demon assassin. Cas said it himself, she has the skills-“

“All I said” Cas interrupted “is that she is a good fighter. Trust me, I checked, she is no demon. I only brought her here because I thought she might be on our side.” 

(Y/n) grew more confused by the second. She tried to speak up to repeat her question but before the words left her mouth, angry man spoke up again. 

“So you just brought some chick here on a hunch? You know what’s worse, Cas, than her being our enemy, is that we’ve subjected one more innocent person to this life. Trust me, it would have been better to just let her die.”

“Dean! Enough!” Shouted the large guy, apparently named Sam. “Have you even considered the fact that Castiel could have been right? That all we ran into was another hunter?”

“Look at her face Sam” Dean replied. “Do you really think that sh-“

“SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!” Dean didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as (Y/n)’s voice cut him off. The two hunters and an angel looked surprised at the girl’s outburst.  
“I will ask you one more time. Who the hell are you?” 

The three looked at each other and then back at (Y/n). It was the gentle giant that was the first to speak up. 

“My name is Sam Winchester.” He spoke slowly and hesitantly. “This is my brother, Dean” He motioned towards the man you had already deduced to be Dean, staring blankly out the window as he let out a half-hearted “Yo”. Sam motioned to the third guy, the one you had saved earlier that night. “And this is Castiel, a… uhm… friend of ours.” Cas didn’t say anything after his introduction, but rather stared at you with the same heavy look you had seen on his face when you met him at the bar that evening. 

Sam gently extended his arm in a way that allowed (Y/N) to see he was not holding any hidden weapons. The motion both scared an comforted her as it meant she was in no immediate danger, but suggested he was also an experienced weapon user trying to gain her trust. Hesitantly she sat her self up more comfortably and took his hand in hers. 

“(Y/n)” She informed them. “And I have a lot of questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying the story! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last, but it was just some stuff that needed to be over an done with, character introduction and all that. I can't say this chapter is very eventful but hey, it is a slow burn. Don't worry, there will be more than enough action and fluff to come ;)


	3. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long... Writers block, you know how it is. Oh well, no better cure than writing at night and uploading at 2AM :')

“I’m not buying it.” (Y/n) said after a lengthy explanation from Sam on how she survived the shoot out. “You’re telling me that you left the scene of the crime, with me mortally wounded-“   
“I wouldn’t say mortally…” Dean cut in, trying to convince you of the story they improvised.   
“I was shot in the heart, that much I remember. Last time I checked, you don’t simply walk away from that.” (Y/n) gave the boys a confused look, while Castiel still looked pensive as ever, Sam looked somewhat sad and Dean looked as though he had abandoned all hope on the situation a long time ago.   
“Oh, and you took me to a dusty motel room to tend to a gun wound yourself instead of just waiting for an ambulance, why exactly?” Castiel shifted under (Y/n)’s glare.   
“A… uhm… Phobia of hospitals.” She raised an eyebrow. “And all medical things really… It’s so… uuh... medical…ly…” 

(Y/n) gave team free will one last ‘done’ look before shaking her head and throwing her legs over the side of the bed.   
“That’s it. I’m calling the cops.” She reached over to the phone on the bedside table and put the receiver to her ear. Dean was the first to react and being the closest to that side of the bed, rushed over to snatch it from her hand.   
“Oh no you’re not.” 

As he went to slam the phone back down, a hand gripped his free arm and puled him forward. It was a surprisingly easy motion for (Y/n) seeing as Dean was only standing on one leg when he reached over towards the table. He stumbled. Another hand was placed on his shoulder, forcefully slamming his head against the corner of the bedside table and knocking him unconscious. 

In a few more swift motions, (Y/n) grabbed the knife from its hiding spot in her pocket and the gun that was on Dean. She held the weapons together and aimed at the remaining two in the room.   
“I probably should have told you. I am the cops. Now drop all your weapons” 

Sam and Cas exchanged a look before doing as she said. They didn’t have much choice as the knife prevented them from disarming the gun and they really didn’t want to hurt her. Sam dropped his gun and collection of knives he had hidden in all his pockets.   
“I don’t have any weapons.” Cas claimed.   
“Really?” (Y/n) inquired. “Because I seem to remember you having some sort of dagger at the crime scene.” Without hesitation he replied:   
“I left it there. I was too concerned with getting you to safety and healing your wounds.” Of course he was lying, but there was no need for the girl to know he had his angel blade seethed in his sleeve. In response she looked him over.   
“About that, I’m really interested to know how in hell there’s no trace of a gun wound on me within less than an hour of getting shot.” Sam chuckled at the phrasing and Cas opened his mouth to improvise another explanation.   
“And don’t tell me it was longer than that, I saw the date and time on the alarm clock.” Cas closed his mouth again as she had blocked off just about the only explanation there was. There was no response and a short silence filled the room.

“Fine. At least get rid of the coat.” (Y/n) said. Cas looked over at Sam who had his hands raised. He gave a tense nod with his signature stressed look and Cas complied. He sighed and put his hands up like Sam.   
“Now how about you tell me what is really-“ 

Before she could finish her sentence, Dean started to stir beside her letting out a series of groans. As he tried to get up she placed a foot on the small of his back pushing him back to the ground.  
“What the hell!” Dean lay sprawled on the ground and tried to turn his head to the others.   
“Can you get this bitch off of me?” He struggled as much as he could in the limited space between the wall and the bed, his head still spinning and with a sturdy boot pressed against his back. But as his situation suggested, he simply looked like a fish out of water and accomplished nothing. 

“I told you she was good.” Cas commented.   
“Yeah, except she’s a cop, not a hunter.” Sam retorted sarcastically.   
“Wait, she’s a cop?” Came Dean’s strained voice as he tried to twist his neck in an impossible way.   
“What do you mean a ‘hunter’?” Questioned (Y/n). 

“Look.” Sam started. “Let Dean go, put the gun down, and we’ll tell you the truth.” (Y/n) looked into the gentle giant’s eyes to try to decipher his intentions.   
“You’ll tell me everything?” She asked.   
“Everything.” He confirmed. “No weapons, no fighting, just civilised talking.”   
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Came Dean’s voice again.   
“No, he’s right.” It was Castiel who answered this time. “She deserves to know.” 

_____________________________________

   
“You hunt monsters?” (Y/n) asked in disbelief after the second lengthy explanation was over, this time the truth. They had rearranged themselves in the room with Sam and Cas standing opposite (Y/n), now sitting at the foot end of the bed, and Dean in a chair to the side. Sam nodded in response to the question.   
“And you’re an angel. Like, an actual angel.” This time it sounded more like she was looking for conformation than it being a real question. Castiel copied Sam’s response. (Y/n) took a deep breath.   
“Okay. Cool.” 

The three took a moment to process her dry reaction.   
“Okay? That’s all you got?” Dean asked.   
“Actually she said ‘Okay. Cool’ Cas quoted.  
“Not the point here Cas” Dean retorted. (Y/n) let out a small laugh.  
“Well… Yeah. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Your talk of demons, hunters, Cas taking me here, not dying, it all just fits.” She took another look around the room. 

For a moment she made eye contact with Cas standing the furthest away. The blue of his irises just showed through his creased eyes as he kept that same intense look he had since the moment they met. Something strange drew her deeper in to his eyes, was it the knowledge of him being an angel? (Y/n) didn’t have time to decipher the feeling before Sam spoke up, dragging her away from the seraph’s eyes. 

“I mean, she has a point.” He shrugged as he walked to the mini fridge, grabbed himself a beer and offered them around. Dean was the only one who took the offer. 

“So what now?” (Y/n) asked. “Can I just leave? Or do you have to keep me here and kill me or something for knowing your secret.” Dean laughed out loud, he seemed to be relaxing little now. Sam smiled, but Castiel looked more confused than ever.   
“I don’t see how that’s funny. Is there a joke I’m missing?” This made (Y/n) laugh too and raise an eyebrow at the clueless angel.   
“You really aren’t from round here are you?”   
“No.” Cas replied. “I just told you I have lived most of my life in heaven. I may have spent quite a few years on earth now but forgive me for still not-“   
“Cas.” Sam interrupted. “I think it was meant rhetorically.”   
“Oh.” Was the angel’s only response before resuming his intense stare. 

With the moment over, the amused look faded from (Y/n)’s face as well.   
“Seriously though. What now?” Sam and Dean exchanged a look before answering the question. It was Dean who spoke up.   
“Well, I say you go home. Take a coupe days off work, rest up, and get back to your normal life.”   
“What will I tell them?”   
“The truth. Or part of it anyway. Tell them about the incident at the bar, how you got away to call for help. Make something up about why you disappeared for the night.” (Y/n) sighed and got up off the bed.   
“I guess. Though I doubt my work gives two shits about where I spent the night.”   
“You don’t have any family?” Sam asked.   
“Nope. I mean I’ve got some distants off in the UK, the annual chrisms card addresses and such.” 

She took her knife and coat from Castiel once he grabbed them for her and made her way to the door.   
“Are you sure you should be leaving?” Cas blurted before (Y/n) could turn the key. She looked over at him, as did the two brothers who each raised an eyebrow. The angel looked around sheepishly.   
“I mean, just to make sure you’re all healed and such. I may have helped but I’m afraid I’m not exactly at full… power…” (Y/n) exchanged quick glances with the Winchesters before speaking up.   
“I really feel fine, I think you did a perfect job. But thanks for the concern I guess? Besides, I have to get back to Bert.”   
“Bert?” Dean questioned. “He like your partner or something? Boyfriend?” At this point (Y/n) had unlocked and opened the door. She laughed.   
“Bertrand’s my hamster.” 

With that she stepped out the door and made her way dow the hall.   
“Thank you for not killing me!” She commented as she walked away. The brothers laughed, said their goodbyes and closed the door.   
“Who names their hamster Bertrand?” Dean muttered before taking a swig of his beer. 

As the two brothers went back to their usual tasks as though nothing happened, a curious angel still stood by the door. There was something about that girl. He couldn’t decipher it. When she took that bullet for him at the bar it confused him to no end. That’s why he saved her, took her back and tried to figure things out, get a good read on her. But he still hadn’t gotten any closer to the answer. There was just something so intriguing about her…   
“Cas! Come look at this.” Sam beckoned him from across the room. Cas took one last glance at the door before going to help Sam. Something told him this was not the last he would see of (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUGH it's so short. Where did my ability to write long chapters go? I tried to add in a little more action this time. Sorry there isn't much chatter with Cas, but he isn't exactly the talkative type. He is right though, they will meet again with more interaction, fluff and angst. I'll also try to make it longer ;) See you then! Don't be shy to leave a comment, I love hearing your guys' opinion, good or bad.


	4. The Boys Are Back in Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spins in chair* TIME *slams laptop on desk* TO *pulls screen off laptop* FUCKIN’ *slams fist on keyboard* WRITE

(Y/N) let a tear streak down her cheek as she placed a single daisy on the flattened soil, a grave with a stone to mark it.  
A couple words had been marked on the tiny gravestone now hiding in the flowerbed of a small apartment balcony.  
“Bertrand (L/N)  
A loving and chubby pet  
RIP”

(Y/N) wiped the tear away leaving a muddy mark on her cheek. It had been inevitable really. The death as well as the streak of mud seeing as she had dirty hands and tears are obviously wet. With her being away so often in the past 7-8 months, (Y/N) hadn’t had much time to take care of her beloved pet, nor the money to take care of him when he became ill. Where had she and her money gone? Hunting.

Ever since the life changing experience at the bar and the accidental encounter with the Winchesters she had been doing whatever she could to prevent supernatural disasters from happening. Though it was difficult to do beside her regular irregular job out in the field, she decided to make some sacrifices for the good of the people. This, she realised too late, would come back to kick her in the face.

“What do you mean fired?!” (Y/N) asked in disbelief after being called in to the chief’s office.  
“I mean you are dismissed officer (L/N). Unless you need me to clarify that term for you as well.” The chief looked at her in distaste as she tried to comprehend what was happening.  
“But why?” She retorted.  
“Your attendance has been appallingly low for a while now miss (L/N). I was able to look past it at first as your capability in the field was constantly increasing. However, it seems that as your skill has increased, your priority as an officer has decreased. This is a full time job, not just an on the side thing for whatever else you are doing.”  
“Yes, but-“

“No buts. You may hand in your gun and badge now. Have a good last hour miss (L/N).”

A silence filled the room. (Y/N) couldn’t find any words, so she sat and hoped for the chief to change her mind. After this obviously not happening, she got up and left with a deep sigh and handed in her stuff. As (Y/N) sulked out of the office, her now ex partner came to her looking smug.  
“So the wolf finally fired you eh?” He asked, crossing his arms as he sat on the edge of a desk.  
“About time. I was getting tired of you being a no show. Then again, I did enjoy the solo missions. Gets me more praise ya know?”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes as she made her way past him to start packing her desk. Danny was definitely one thing she was not going to miss about this job. She had started her search for boxes or bags, still lost in thought about how cocky and annoying her partner was and that she was glad to get away from him (though not exactly in the manner she had hoped), when a somewhat bewildered man walked in to the room. She recognised him as being one of the desk clerks. 

The bony man made his way past the desks and to the chief’s office at the back. (Y/N) could hear the high-pitched mumbly voice of the desk clerk and some annoyed sighs coming from the chief along with a ‘What do they want.’ Which then received more mumblings from the bony man. 

(Y/N) had been caught in the exchange happening at the back that she hadn’t realised 2 suited men had made their way into the room and were questioning some of the officers.  
“Were any of you involved in the house-fire incident last Tuesday?” The shorter one of the two asked. It wasn’t until Danny jumped up from the desk next to her shouting:  
“Oh! That was me!” In a much moire exited fashion than appropriate, that (Y/N) actually noticed the two FBI agents. 

‘Ah, so that must be what the fuss is about.’ She thought. ‘It’s not every day the FBI waltzes in here unannounced. That fire must have been something.’ 

The two agents, one tall, large and long haired and the other shorter (but still quite tall, the other guy was just huge) and shaggy haired made their way over to her and Danny’s conjoined desk. She stared at them intensely, there was something so familiar about them. But how could there be? She’d never actually met any FBI agents. Not that she knew of at least. 

“So,” the shorter one started with confidence, speaking to Danny. “You and your partner were there at the scene?” While shaggy listened to Danny’s long winded:  
“No actually it was just me, mrs fired over here blah blah blah”, the taller one and (Y/N) seemed to be having a squinting contest. Danny had just gotten to the part of his story where he apparently commits some heroic deed when something seems to click inside the other two.  
“SAM!?”  
“(Y/N)!?”

The outburst had caused Danny to stop mid-sentence and Dean to look over at his brother. The realisations also must have been louder than expected as they got a few looks from others bustling around the office. Sam cleared his throat.  
“Dean, you remember (Y/N) right? We worked together on the uh… The uh…”  
“Shoot out case.” She finished for him. It was no secret in the workplace that she had been involved, though the exact premises not even Danny was sure of. It was a likely explanation for all he knew. 

“Of course!” Dean exclaimed. “It’s been a while, how you been?”  
A small smile crossed her lips. It was childish, but for some reason she absolutely loved Danny’s face as he watched the exchange with confusion and slight horror that he was no longer the centre of attention.  
“Oh you know, this and that. Just got fired, my hamster died. But hey, at least I can now focus all of my time on my newest hobby.” (Y/n) gave the boys a friendly smile. 

The two looked at each other as Dean let out a somewhat solemn sigh. “If it’s what I think it is, just don’t make us regret it.” It was strange how (Y/N) was able to pick up on his message so clearly, he must have gotten used to conveying hidden meanings in his words by now. ‘Don’t die because your blood will be on our hands.’ She gave them a solemn nod. 

“I’m sorry, I’m completely lost.” Danny butted in. This brought the three back to reality.  
“Right, sorry, so tell us about the fire again.” Sam asked him while receiving an annoyed look from (Y/N). The brothers had a hard time not laughing when Danny started his long winded story all over again as (Y/N) groaned and collapsed in the chair out of frustration. 

* * *

“So you’ve been hunting?” Asked Dean after the three left the station. The brothers had waited for (Y/N) to finish packing her desk so they could talk after. Sam was now stuck carrying the box as they were walking through the parking lot towards the Impala.  
“From time to time, yeh. Keeps me occupied.” (Y/N) answered. She looked up at the older brother.  
“I’m sorry about putting you two on the spot earlier by the way… It just felt so great to have some power over Danny for the final moments of my career.” She smiled sheepishly.  
“Ugh, yeh that guy was a dick” Sam contributed from behind them. Dean laughed.  
“I thought he’d never shut up.” 

The three laughed for a moment before Sam put on his serious face.  
“Dean was right though, earlier.” (Y/N) spun around to look at him.  
“If you die on the job, just make sure we don’t know about it.” Dean finished Sam’s thought, further emphasising his earlier point. This made (Y/N) laugh again.  
“Okay, I’ll make sure. As long as you two realise that the danger of the job is in no way your fault.”  
“But we are the ones who introduced you to it.” Sam rationalised.  
“Oh shush.” (Y/N) countered as she faced forwards again and continued walking.  
“I’m the one that pushed you to tell me -and I mean that literally too-“ She smirked up at dean who refused to look her in the eye “so if its going to be anybody’s fault, it’s mine.” Sam scowled.  
“But-“

“Ah! So this is your famous Impala!” Sam never got to finish his thought as the trio arrived at the car. Sam placed the the box on the hood and Dean leaned against the frame.  
“You need a ride?” The latter asked.  
“That would be great actually.” (Y/N) replied. “I walked here this morning but I didn’t really take into account having to carry a heavy box back home.” She sighed as she looked over at her box of possessions. Most of it consisted of notebooks, contacts, desk toys and many other random things one may think they need but never actually use. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

“Hey Dean?” She looked over at the man sliding into the driver’s seat.  
“Yeah?”  
“Where’s your boyfriend?” Dean stopped mid duck and Sam almost dropped the box in a sudden fit of laughter.  
“HE ISN’T MY BOYFRIEND!” Dean yelled. Sam opened the back door to slide the box in and held it open for (Y/N). She sighed.  
“I guess you’re right. I don’t think Baby could take betrayal like that.” She stroked the door as she stepped inside. Through the mirror, Dean could see her almost evil grin. His eyes widened.

“You read the books!” He exclaimed in horror. “Sammy! She read the god damn books!” His shock had turned to anger once he started addressing his brother taking a seat beside him.  
“You don’t say.” Sam replied dryly. Dean grumbled something about wanting to kill somebody named Chuck as the car aggressively exited the parking lot and on to the street.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously though, where is Castiel?” (Y/N) asked as the Impala made its way towards her house. It was as if on cue that a body appeared right next to hers, sitting in the middle seat between (Y/N) and the box. Though she let out a small, high pitched scream of shock, the brothers didn’t even look twice. Cas looked to his left to greet her. 

“Hello (Y/N)” He said in his deep voiced, socially awkward way. (Y/N) just let out and awkward cough in return as she tried to scoot away from the angel. He stared at her intensely.  
“I am sorry about your hamster. I’m sure she is roaming the the forest in somebody’s heaven. I can never really tell with animals though.” He turned his head towards the front.  
“Uhm… Thanks.” (Y/N) confusedly replied. “I’m sure _he_ is.”  
“I could check up on her if you like?”  
“Uh, no that’s… That’s fine. I’m sure he-“  
“She’s indeed in heaven, back in the wild where she belongs.”  
“Oh…”  
“She also told me to ask you if you could refer to her by a different name as she always hated Bertrand. She suggested something more feminine like ‘miss sparkles’, as is the name of the cat she met.”  
“Wait Bertrand was a girl this whole time?!”  
“Alright!” Dean cut into the conversation. “Which is your house number?” 

(Y/N) was about to answer when Sam turned up the police radio.  
  
_“10-71, 10-33 house fire down on Lafayette street, 4 civilians inside, need immediate backup I repeat need immediate back up down on-“_  
  
Dean swerved the car into a U-turn causing Cas to fall into (Y/N), his shoulder pressing against her chest. He got up and cleared his throat awkwardly once the G-force lessened. (Y/N) did the same.  
“Sorry (Y/N), seems we’re taking a little detour.” Sam called back.  
“A hunt with the Winchesters?” A huge grin crept onto her face. “What more could a girl want?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to continue this soon enough. I hope you enjoyed! Get ready for some crazy adventures in the future, a lot of fluff and if you really want it I might even try my hand at a smut (though I doubt it would really affect the story. Maybe a special chapter?). If you enjoy a little jealousy and undercover cases, this is the place to be.


End file.
